


Twitterpated

by ElleRen31



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Because it wouldn't be an ABO without it, Couples Galore, Dophma?, F/M, Hunting, Hunting for that booty, Mating Season, Reylo - Freeform, Roux - Freeform, Smut, Stormpilot, TWD Fall Fic Exchange, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Whatever you call Dopheld/Phasma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 04:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElleRen31/pseuds/ElleRen31
Summary: Season has arrived, the time when Alphas and Omegas begin the search for their mate. Rey and Ben Solo have both been invited to a matchmaking party where Alphas and Omegas are required to dress up according to their designations. Let the hunting begin!





	Twitterpated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [P_Dunton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_Dunton/gifts).

> Hello there (General Kenobi)! Have I written smut before? Have I written ABO before? Is this my first ABO? Did I have a Beta for this? Are any and all mistakes mine? Who am I? Who are YOU? WhO wRoTe ThIs CrAp???
> 
> P_Dunton - You asked for an ABO that is hot and fluffy and happens in the autumn when Alphas and Omegas start to look for their partners. They call it "The Season", and it's Rey's first season.
> 
> I present to you.... 'Twitterpated'.

“Come on, Rey! Please?”

“I don’t know Rose….”

“Pretty please? Pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top?”

There was a silent pause between the two women as they stood side by side under the propped up hood of a Dodge Ram truck. The shortest woman, Rose, was a spitfire with almond shaped eyes and a quirky black bob that had the tendency to flip up at the ends. She wore a brown mechanics coverall that made her look a bit frumpy when really she was quite beautifully curvy underneath. The taller woman, Rey, had dark brown hair pulled up into a peculiar style of three individual buns. She wore a matching coverall, though hers was considerably more stained. Oil darkened her already tanned hands as she reached across the belly of the truck to tighten some bolts.

“It will be fun!” Rose said in a sing-song voice. “I promise.” She declared as she angled the shop lamp she held to illuminate the battery cables of the truck Rey was working to secure.

“It’s not that I don’t think I’d have a good time.” Rey said as she slightly shook her head. Tendrils of loose hair brushed against her dirt streaked cheeks. “It’s just…” Rey sighed as she and Rose removed themselves from underneath the hood of the truck before slamming it shut. She placed both hands on the hood, shoulders hunched defensively with a wrench still clutched in her right hand. “It’s my first Season.” She admitted quietly to her co-worker and friend.

Rose continued to beam at her as if what was just confessed was something minor. “I know!!! Which is why this would be so great!” Rose quickly switched off the lamp and placed it on the hood of the truck before trailing after Rey who was picking up scattered tools as she walked across the garage. “This is my first Season without Paige now that she’s mated. And - your first Season ever! We can experience both firsts together!!!”

Rey frowned as she placed all the tools back in their respective drawers at the massive shared workbench at the back of the garage. As if on cue, the mating gland on her neck began to itch. She suppressed the urge to scratch it, choosing to adjust one of the three buns in her hair instead as a distraction. As a recently designated Omega, Rey had just gotten used to the specific dosage of suppressants she needed, as well as figuring out when to expect her heat cycles. Heat cycles that she suffered through much like everything else she did in her life.

Alone.

That wasn’t fully true though. Not anymore at least.

First there was her boss. Rey had been on her way back from her graveyard shift at the Jakku junkyard when her rust bucket of a car began to overheat. As she was on the side of the road, elbow deep in the engine of the car with the hood propped up with an umbrella, a man pulled over behind her to see if she needed any assistance. Lando Calrissian still fancied himself a ladies man even in his old age and he never turned down the opportunity to help a damsel in distress. When he realized Rey had already repaired the vehicle by herself, he offered her a job at his car lot on the spot. In need of a fresh start, solid pay, and a secure job - she didn’t hesitate to accept.

Rose Tico was the only other female mechanic at Calrissian Motors. She was overjoyed for there to be another girl in the garage. Her and her older sister Paige took Rey under their wings and helped her get set up with a quaint apartment and familiarize her with her new town. Chandrila was a bustling city, vastly different from the quiet desert town of Jakku where Rey had grown up. Perhaps it was being surrounded by so many people after being lonely for so long that finally triggered Rey’s designation as an Omega. Regardless, Paige and Rose were there to help her with that too. And for that, she would be forever grateful.

Then there was Finn, whom Rey met through Rose. Finn worked as a nursing assistant at Coruscant Medical. The fact that Finn was an Omega like her and Rose had been very surprising. Male Omegas weren’t very common, a rare designation. What was even more surprising to learn was that he had shyly revealed to them that he thought male Alphas smelled better than the female Alphas. But Rey was not one to judge. Love is love, she certainly believed that. However, even she didn’t fully believe that somewhere out there, her mate - her Alpha - was waiting to find her. Especially since she had presented so late.

With autumn on the horizon, the time for Alphas and Omegas to seek out their mate was quickly approaching. This time was commonly referred to as ‘Season’ amongst those designated. Today  
Rose had been very persistent on Rey joining her at an upcoming ‘Seasoning’ party this weekend hosted by one of Finn’s coworkers. ‘Drinking calms the nerves!’ Rose had said. And while Rey wanted to believe that she’d have a good time, she did have a growing list of doubts. Intentionally putting unmated Alphas and Omegas in the same close quarters? All those heightened hormones mixing together? What if an Alpha triggered her? What if she accidentally triggered someone? What if her mate was actually there? She wasn’t sure she would know how to properly react. 

“Sooooo???” Rose asked Rey, interrupting her thoughts. “What do you think? Will you go?”

Rey sighed again as she wiped her hands down the sides of her coveralls. “All right, I’ll go. But I swear to God Rose - if someone asks me if I have the ‘thyme’ and whips out a bottle of McCormick spices, I’m going home.” 

Rose squeals and wraps Rey up in a tight hug and proceeds to bounce up and down. “This is so great! You’re going to have so much fun!” Rose breaks away from Rey but still holds onto her arms. “I even have a pair of antlers you can wear.”

“Antlers?” Rey asked, her eyes going wide.

“Oh yeah! It’s kind of like a costume party. The unmated Alphas dress as hunters, and us Omegas dress as deer.” Rose gave her behind a little wiggle as if imitating a tail wag. “You can borrow Paige’s old headband.”

“You didn’t mention anything about dressing up….” Rey said, trailing off. Rose just rolled her eyes.

“It’s going to be a big party, Rey. Tons of people will be there. It’s easier to identify designations in a group this way. I wonder if who I smelled in the Whole Foods the other day will be there?” Rose clutches her hands together and places them above her heart as she stares off in a daydream. “Oh Rey, I only caught a whiff but it was the most delicious scent of bread and wine I’ve ever smelt. I felt like I was in Paris.” 

“I mean, they sell bread and wine at Whole Foods… How do you know it was an Alpha you smelled?”

“I just know!”

“What if it was that new bag boy? What’s his name?”

“Klaud?! Ewww! No!!!”

“I dunno Rose… What if he wants to ‘bag your groceries’?” Rey asks, waggling her eyebrows.

The girls burst into a fit of giggles as they headed off to their lunch break.

AO

“No.”

“Ah, come on!”

“I said no.”

“I don’t want to go by myself. Please?”

The two men bickering sat across from each other in a rather plain break room, their respective lunches spread out across the rounded white table. Ben Solo and Armitage Hux were two of the top financial mangers at First Order Credit Union, a well established banking business that catered to a variety of conglomerates - mostly those ran by elite Alphas. And like their clientele, the First Order preferred to employ strictly Alphas, such as Ben and Armitage.

“You’re a big boy. You can go on your own.” Ben chided. “It’s just a stupid party anyways.” His fingers flexed around his sandwich as he raised it to his lips and took a large bite.

“THE biggest party.” Hux corrected. “It’s the start of Season. A whole mess of people are going to be there. Phasma’s going all out she said. Guess now that she’s mated she wants to play matchmaker. Gosh, crazy to think it’s been nearly a year since she found her mate. We didn’t see her for three weeks after that.” Hux recalled, stirring his salad absentmindedly as he stared off in thought as he recalled the events from last Season. “She waltzed back into the office with her brand new mating mark as if nothing had happened. If she wasn’t the HR department, Human Resources would have had a fit.”

“Mmmm.” Ben replied through his full mouth, wishing Hux would ease off of him. Hux was the closest thing Ben had to a best friend. He wasn’t even sure how that even happened in the first place. He wasn’t the most social person, and it’s not like the two of them had very much in common save for their pale skin and designations. Both men were fairly tall, Ben being the tallest of the two. Ben had ebony hair that framed his face in subtle waves and dark brown eyes. Hux had bright orange hair and piercing sea foam green eyes. By far Hux was the more outgoing of the two. Ever since he stepped foot in their office that morning he had been pestering for Ben to accompany him to a party being held this weekend in honor of Season. So what if the whole point of Season was about finding your mate? Ben had plenty of Seasons pass him by with no such luck, and he wasn’t too keen on taking part in yet again another disappointing Alpha and Omega shindig. He was beginning to doubt that his mate was even out there, let alone from the same town as him. 

“I’ve always wondered what their sex life is like.” Hux continued rambling. “She’s practically a foot taller than him. Do you think Mitaka likes being on bottom? _Is_ he on bottom?”

Ben visibly gagged on his sandwich, swallowing his food down in a haste. “Hux! Please! I’m eating here!” Ben sputtered.

“Sorry.” Hux said, looking down at his salad as he speared a cherry tomato on his fork. “Will you at least consider it?”

“What? If Mitaka is a bottom or a top? Hard pass.”

“No! If you’ll come out this weekend.”

Ben frowned as he took another bite of his sandwich. “Fine.” He eventually grumbled.

“Fine what? Fine - you’ll go?”

“Fine - I’ll consider it.”

“Thank you.” Hux said, spearing another tomato and popping it in his mouth. “Because I caught the most intoxicating scent of jasmine and orange blossom at the Whole Foods the other day and I’m hoping they might be there.”

Ben groaned and rolled his eyes. No wonder Hux had been so pushy. He thinks he’s going to find his mate this weekend. “Good luck with that.” Ben replies sarcastically. “This is some random house party you’re talking about. You really think that one Omega is going to be there?”

“Got to look somewhere. That’s the whole point of the Season.” Hux replied with a shrug before frowning. “You really shouldn’t be so negative about this whole thing Ben. Your mate is out there.” Ben snorted at this. “Really, Ben. They are.”

“Yeah right.” Ben said, wiping his hands on a napkin before shoving it in his paper lunch bag.

Over the last five years, Ben had begun to assume he’d end up like his former boss, First Order CEO Harvey Snoke. The man always liked to consider Ben as his protégé. Up until the day he died, Snoke had been unmated and his resentment towards that showed. Thus, his overwhelming bitterness for Omegas became very apparent, both personally and professional. There were many who tried to fight his designation discrimination over the years, but he was too powerful - too rich really - for anyone to do much about it. Now that the decrepit old man was dead, things were slowly beginning to turn around with the company.

Unlike Snoke, Ben didn’t share ill feelings towards Omegas. In the past he had seen a few Omegas through their heats, and some of them returned the favor when it came time for his ruts. But those women weren’t his mate and he hated feeling guilty when all was said and done in the bedroom. Over time, as painful as it was, he went back to dealing with his ruts on his own. But now Ben was nearly thirty years old and having yet to find his mate was beginning to wear on him. Shit. Was he really considering going out with Hux? 

Ben groaned softly as he crumbled the paper bag into a ball, chucking it across the break room and into the trash can. “Fine, I’ll go.” He grumbled to Hux as he ran a hand anxiously through his dark hair. Hux’s face split into a grin.

“Great!” Hux said, leaping to his feet. “I’ll text you the details this evening, all right? You got any camouflage?”

“Any what?” Ben spluttered, taken aback. “Do I _look_ like someone who owns camouflage?”

“Fair enough. Okay then, what about plaid?”

Ben just groaned in response. What had he gotten himself into? Though deep down, he wondered if the fluttering sensation he had begun to feel was nerves, or something else entirely.

AO

The party was being held at a fairly large Colonial style brick house in a mildly posh neighborhood. Pumpkins of varying sizes littered the wide porch and a massive wreath of gold and red leaves hung on the door.

“Wow. Finn’s co-worker must be loaded.” Rey whispered as they approached the front steps. The door was propped open by a doorstop made to look like a squirrel.

“Well, dude IS a doctor.” Rose said with a shrug. 

Music was coming from a living room off to the right of the foyer where several small groups of people were already gathered. The Alphas attire ranged from simple flannel shirts to full on camouflage coveralls. One large bearded man in particular was even wearing a bright orange hunting vest. Even some of the Omegas had gone all out, one blonde girl having even added flowers to her intricately crafted antler headband.

Rey reached up and let her fingers dance across the velvet plush antlers Rose had let her borrow. They might have come from a Rudolph costume at one point, but Rey wasn’t about to argue with Rose about the difference between reindeer and regular deer - nor the fact that women were wearing antlers despite them technically being ‘does‘ and not ‘bucks’. She wore a tan sweater dress with a brown belt around the middle. She paired her look with brown leggings and short heeled booties. Rose had bought a full on sexy deer costume from the local party store. Her antlers were fancier than Rey’s, being made of gold wire and sequins.

“Hello ‘deers’!” said an impossibly tall blonde woman in a tight black dress, greeting them as they lingered in the entryway. “Here for the party?” The woman then laughed. “Of course you are! Come in- come in! I’m Phasma by the way, Dr. Mitaka’s wife. Pleased to meet you.”

“I’m Rose. This is Rey. Thank you for having us.”

“Ah! Finn’s friends.” Phasma said. She gestured around the house with a delicately manicured hand. “Snacks are in the dining room, bathrooms upstairs. So are the bedrooms.” She gave the girls a wink. “Have fun ‘deeries‘!”

The dining room table was covered in a huge buffalo plaid tablecloth with plenty of silver platters of food. There were metal tubs full of drinks at either end of the table. The mounted head a of a buck was hung on the wall behind the table.

“Rose! Rey! Over here!” Finn called to them from the far end of the dining table, waving his hand in the air to catch their attention. The girls hurried over and gave their friend a hug. Finn was dark skinned with his black hair twisted in a series of short braids. His eyes were warm and his smile infectious. He wore a turquoise v-neck top and with a matching pair of bottoms.

“You’re still in your scrubs? Is that even sanitary?” Rose commented on his attire. “And where are your antlers?”

“Forgot ‘em. Came straight from work.” Finn answered with a shrug before taking a quick sip from his beer. “No way I was going to miss out on Peanuts first Season!” He said, referring to Rey by his pet name for her.

“We really ought to have a toast.” Rose said, with a nod of her head. She reached into the closest metal tub of ice and plucked out two bottles of Samuel Adams, shaking off bits of ice before she handed one to Rey.

“Soooo… Anyone catch your eye? Or your nose, rather?” Rose asked, shimmying her entire body suggestively as she spoke. Rey just rolled her eyes as she popped open her drink and Finn gave a chuckle.

“You know it’s kind of hard to tell at one of these things.” He said, shaking his head lightly. “But yeah… I’ve uh… Picked up on some stuff.”

“Oooooh!” Rose squealed, clapping her hands. “Do tell. What’s it smell like? Surely not peanuts like Rey.”

“Hey!” Rey said, mocking offense. Rose stuck her tongue out at Rey and grinned back at Finn.

“I can’t really describe it.” Finn said slowly and thoughtfully as rotated the bottle in his hand. “Spicy? It’s so intense I can almost taste it. Also definitely very manly.”

“Ooooh! They sound exotic.” She said before loudly clearing her throat. “To Rey! Here’s to her first Season!” She exclaimed as she raised her drink in the air.

“Here, here!” Finn shouted as he too raised his drink towards Rey. Rey raised her bottle in solidarity and nodded back at her friends before taking a drink. “Here’s to me!”

“And here’s to each of us getting pounded until our legs turn to jelly!” Rose added as she raised her drink again. Finn nearly spat out his beer and Rey’s face turned bright red. “What?” Rose asked as her friends laughed around her. “We’re all thinking it.”

“Maybe you are.” Finn pointed out, to which Rose bobbed her head in agreement.

“Should you really be toasting to that in public?” Rey asked, glancing around at the other lingering party goers.

“Oh this is nothing.” Finn said, shaking his head. “Did I ever tell you how Dr. Mitaka met his wife?” The girls shook their head. Finn dropped his voice to a whisper. “Last Season he went to a bar with a couple of people from work. He was at the bar ordering drinks when Phasma walked straight up to him, grabbed him by the front of his pants, and loudly declared to the entire establishment ‘this knot belongs to me now’. ”

The girls erupted into fits of laughter, Finn laughing along with them.

“They’ve been mated ever since. The best part is that she’s a whopping foot taller than him.”

“Oh man! That is a good story.” Rose said, wiping tears from her eyes. “Oh! I hope I didn’t smear my makeup.”

“Nah, you’re good.”

“A whole foot you said? That must make things interesting in the bedroom. Do you-”

“Excuse me.”

The chatting ceased and the three of them turned to see who had approached them. The man was of average height with tan skin and dark brown curly hair. There was the shadow of stubble on his face. He wore a navy blue t-shirt emblazoned with the symbol and initials for the Chandrila Fire Department on it underneath a brown and red leather jacket. In one hand he had a bottle of beer.

“By chance would any of you know how much a polar bear weighs?” The man asked.

“Uh….” Rey started, taking a quick glance at Rose who gave a slight shrug.

“Enough to break the ice - hi, I’m Poe. Poe Dameron.” The man said, sticking out his free hand.

“Rose.” Rose said smiling as she reached out first to shake Poe’s extended hand. Finn and Rey introduced themselves as well, Poe’s handshake with Finn lingering a few seconds longer than the others.

“Nice to meet you.” Poe said smiling as he finished shaking each of their hands. “I saw you guys toasting over here. Are you celebrating anything special?”

“Oh! It’s Rey’s first Season!” Rose offered. Rey looked down at her feet and blushed.

“Really? A virgin huh?”

“Half-virgin.” Rose pointed out. “She designated late.”

“Rose!” Rey hissed, her face growing red with embarrassment.

“That’s nothing to be ashamed about.” Poe said, shaking his head at her. “I designated late as well.”

“Really?” Rey asked meekly. Poe nodded his head.

“Sure did. No one really knows why it happens when it does. I was on the job when it happened to me. As a firefighter, you’re used to extreme conditions. But this was nothing like anything I had ever experienced before. I didn’t know what was happening to me. Luckily I had a some Alpha coworkers who were able to explain ruts to me.”

“Oh? So you’re an Alpha…” Rose replied, an eyebrow arching with interest. Poe chuckled.

“Yes. And you’re all, Omegas - am I correct?” He asked, pointing at his head to indicate he acknowledged the presence of the antlers they wore. They collectively nodded. 

“So uh… Poe… How do you know the Mitakas?” Rose asked curiously. “Do you work with Phasma? Because I’m sure if you worked at the hospital you already would have met Finn. Finn works with Dr. Mitaka.”

“Uh, no - I don’t work with Phasma.” Poe says, a smile twitching at the corner of his lips. “I live next door.” Poe motions out the window with his beer bottle. “I work for the Fire Department.”

“Nice…. Very nice.” Rose says, elbowing Finn so hard he flinches.

Poe awkwardly clears his throat, his eyes becoming focused on Finn. “Can I get you another drink?” He offered.

“Oh! Uh… Um…” Finn began to nervously stutter, a hint of pink spreading across his face.

“Finn would love another drink, wouldn’t you Finn?” Rose said, hip checking Finn lightly.

“Sure.. I um… I’d like that.” Finn nervously replied.

“Rose and I were just about to wander around anyways.” Rey said, taking the cue and nodding her head at Rose as she grabbed her by the arm. 

“It was nice to meet you Poe!” Rose said as Rey dragged her from the snack table. 

“Nice to meet you too.” Poe said, nodding his head at the girls. 

Rose mouthed ‘text me!’ and made typing gestures with her hands at Finn behind Poe’s back .

Once in the kitchen, the girls excitedly giggled over Finn’s new Alpha friend.

“Oh my gosh, he really was cute - wasn’t he?” Rose gushed. “A firefighter too! What a hunk!” She then pouted. “Finn gets all the luck.”

“The party is just starting.” Rey says, shrugging. “Besides, you _did_ promise me I’d have a good time…”

AO

There are several cars parked along the street in front of Phasma’s house, no doubt here for the party. All the lights are on, giving the front lawn in an autumn glow. Ben tugs at the leather jacket he’s wearing over a red and black plaid flannel shirt. His gland keeps brushing up against the soft lining of the coat. It’s making him feel itchy and warm. He stands in the middle of the concrete pathway, frowning at the house. Hux saddles up aside him, straightening the Ushanka style hat he has paired with a RealTree brand camouflage jacket that resembles a birch tree.

“Looks like a fun party.” Hux comments to him. Ben hums briefly in reply. “Oh, right! I got us hunting licenses.” Hux says, reaching into the interior pocket of his jacket. He presents Ben with a small piece of orange laminated cardstock. It has Ben’s profile picture from his work I.D. printed underneath the words ‘Booty Hunter License’. Off to the side of his picture it lists Ben’s birthday, height, weight, and designation status. Ben rolls his eyes and tilts his head back dramatically.

“Is this why you sent Bazine out for a laminator the other day?” Ben accuses, referring to the office administrator for FOCU. Hux just grins, obviously pleased with himself.

“I thought it was clever.” He said with a shrug as he tucks his ‘license’ back in his pocket. Ben shoves his in his pocket, hoping to forget all about it. They walk up the steps and into the house. Ben winces at the volume of the irritating choice in music, some woman singing repetitively about how crazy in love she was. He follows Hux through the house and into the backyard. There are paper lanterns strung across the deck railing and there is a keg near a smoking grill. Two men are playing a game of corn hole out in the yard.

“You made it!” Phasma greets both Hux and Ben with air kisses on each of their cheeks. “And Armitage, you even got Ben to dress up. I believe I owe you twenty dollars.” She drawls.

Ben frowns. “You’ve been making bets about me?”

“Come now, Benjamin. You’re always such a party pooper.” Phasma says, shaking her head. “It won’t hurt to get out once in a while. Especially for Season…”

Ben groans and is about to admonish his coworkers when he is interrupted by a man with light brown hair carrying a plate of fresh meat. “I’ve got more steaks for the grill, honey.” The man says to Phasma. So this is Phasma’s husband, Dr. Dopheld Mitaka.

“Oh good. Thank you Doffy.” Phasma says. She takes the plate from her husband and places it next to the smoking grill on the patio table. She cups Dopheld’s face and leans down to kiss him. Ben is pretty sure he sees Dr. Mitaka lean up slightly on his toes to reciprocate his wife’s affection, but he chooses not to comment on this. Dr. Mitaka then heads back inside.

“Well unless you two plan on doing the cooking for me, I suggest you two get in there and enjoy the party.” Phasma says, hands on her hips as she dons a ‘Kiss the Cook’ apron over her cocktail dress. “And Armitage, get Ben a drink. The good stuff is in the basement.”

Ben and Hux make their way back up from the basement after making their drink selections. The Mitakas were quite the wine connoisseurs, having a well stocked wine cellar in their basement, located next to their in home gym. Ben hoped what he saw down there was work out equipment and not sex equipment.

“I can’t wait to pop open this bad boy.” Hux is saying as they emerge into the foyer, admiring the wine bottle in his hand. Ben freezes mid step and Hux bumps into him. The wine bottle slips from his hand and nearly crashes to the floor but it caught in time. “Careful Ben! This is a ‘77 Pinot Grigio!” Hux sputters angrily. He pauses as he takes in Ben’s strange demeanor. “Wait a minute…” Hux says as he circles Ben’s paralyzed figure. “Dialated pupils…. Flared nostrils….” He gasps. “You’re twitterpated, aren’t you?”

Ben shakes his head and rapidly blinks. “I’m what?” He snaps.

“Twitterpated.” Hux says with a small shrug. “Like from ‘Bambi’.” Ben stares at him silently, confused. “You know, the Disney movie? When the animals all find their mates in the forest? The owl calls it ‘twitterpated’.”

“How old are you?” Ben sneers.

“All right fine then.” Hux bluffs. “If you’re not twitterpated, then I guess you won’t mind if we leave the party.”

“No!” Ben nearly shouts. Hux grins evilly.

“I thought so.” He says smugly. “Where is she? What does she smell like?”

Hux sniffs the air and his grip on the wine bottle tightens.

“Oh no…” He mutters, either to himself or to Ben. “Jasmine and orange blossoms…”

“What?” Ben asks. 

“Jasmine and orange blossoms!” Hux repeats in almost a panicked frenzy. “BEN! Do you smell jasmine and orange blossoms?” He demands.

“No! I…. I smell sage… Lemongrass…. And brown sugar…” Ben trails off, realizing that Hux has left him standing by himself in the entryway of the house. Hux is on the hunt.

AO

Rose is chattering away as she and Rey stand in front of the snack table. Their faces are lightly flushed from dancing along to several Beyonce songs. Rey is having a good time, even though Finn and Poe have somehow disappeared from the party entirely. Rose suddenly gasps and her hand shoots out to grab Rey’s wrist. Rey is mid bite through an hors d’oeuvres and she nearly drops her plate.

“What Rose? What is it?” Rey asks with a full mouth.

“Paris!” Rose whispers.

“What?”

“Paris! Paris, Rey! I smell Paris!” Rose starts looking wildly around.

Rey sees the moment it happens. It’s almost as if she is watching a fairytale come to life. Rose locks eyes with a red haired man in a funny looking cap. The man confidently strides up to her, whisks off his hat and holds it close to his chest as he gets down on one knee in front of her. He reaches for one of her hands and raises it delicately to his pursed lips as he greets her. “Enchante, Mademoiselle.” He purrs in French as he presses a kiss to the back of her hand. Rose shrilly giggles like a fool but the man is unphased. He rises to his feet, still holding onto her hand. “You are by far the most beautiful creature I have ever beheld. Please… Tell me your name.”

“I’m Rose.” Rose replies, batting her eyelashes at what Rey estimates to be a thousand RPM.

“Rose… A rose by any other name would smell as sweet.” He cheesily quotes. “Armitage Meriwether Hux, my lady.” The man bows his head slightly. “Though everyone calls me -”

“Hux! There you are! I -”

Rey nearly chokes on the remainder of her food. She smells him before she sees him, an intoxicating blend of warm leather and pine with maybe a hint of cinnamon. She has to will herself to turn around to see who this newcomer is. She is not disappointed. He is absurdly tall and unconventionally handsome. He’s wearing a leather jacket that is barely wide enough for his broad shoulders over a plaid shirt. His denim jeans are freshly pressed, and his large feet are clad in hiking boots. Dark waves of hair frame his elongated face which is intricately dotted with moles and beauty marks. His lips are full and his facial hair neatly trimmed. His dark eyes are wide as he stares directly at her and even from this distance, Rey thinks she can see herself reflected in them.

The dark haired man clears his throat.

“Ben!” Hux practically shouts. “Ben, I’d like you to meet Rose.”

“Pleasure.” The other man, Ben - obviously, grunts.

“Would you care for a drink, my darling?” Hux asks Rose. “Get to know one another a little better?”

“Oh yes, that sounds wonderful.” Rose said, nodding along to anything her romantic Alpha suggests. Hux leads Rose away to a quieter corner of the room, a reading nook where there is an armchair and lamp.

Rey is struggling to swallow down her food. Her throat is suddenly so dry and tight. She needs to breathe but every time she takes a breath all she tastes is pine and… was that firewood?

“Well…” Ben says, breaking the silence. “That was… uh…”

Rey finally swallows. “Awkward?” She replies. She peeks up at Ben. He is still staring intently at her. She sees his mouth twitch, just barely, with amusement.

“Yes… Quite.” He says, looking around the room at anything but her.

“I’m Rey.” She finds herself blurting out.

“Ben.” He says, even though she already knows this.

“Friend of yours?” He asks, nodding towards the corner where Hux is pouring Rose a glass of the Pinot Grigio. Where the hell did he find wine glasses?

“Yes. Coworkers too.”

“Do you work for Dr. Mitaka?”

“Oh no! Not us. No, we um, we came as guests of our other friend - Finn. He works for Dr. Mitaka.” Rey nervously rambled.

“And this Finn is….”

“Probably next door.” Rey says, nodding her head towards the window that faces the side yard.

“Ah.”

“Do you… Do YOU work for Dr. Mitaka?” Rey asks. Ben shakes his head. Is it just her or is he inching closer to her?

“No, I work with his wife.”

“Phasma? Oh, she seems like such a lovely lady.”

Ben snorts. “She’s pretty intense at the office. You should see her on Mondays.”

“Oh…” Rey replies slowly. “So where do you work then?”

“First Order Credit Union. Hux and I are in the finance department. Dealing with business loans and such.” He pauses. “What do you do?”

“Oh, nothing fancy. I’m a mechanic.”

“A mechanic?” He repeats, sounding surprised. A beautiful girl such as Rey shouldn’t be hidden away in such a grungy place.

“Yeah. Over at Calrissian Motors.”

This surprises him even more. “My godfather owns that.”

“Lando is your godfather?” Rey squeaks. Ben nods.

“Small world…” She mutters to herself. She glances up at Ben again to find him staring at her once more.

“Something wrong?” She asks, frowning slightly.

“No! No, I… I uh… I like your…. Whatever those are.”

“My antlers?” Rey asks, reaching a hand up to adjust them slightly. Ben swallows thickly, his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat above the collar of his plaid shirt.

“Yes. They… They look good on you. Matches your hair.”

Rey blushes. “Thanks.” She mumbles.

“Even though it’s male deer who have antlers.” Ben makes sure to point out.

A smile lights up Rey’s face and Ben finds himself straightening his posture, his chest puffing out with pride.

“I know! I was thinking the same thing!” Rey said. “As if the whole Alphas as Hunters and Omegas as deer idea wasn’t ridiculous enough, why not ignore biology while we’re at it, am I right?”

“Exactly. Exactly!” Ben said, nodding enthusiastically. Rey smiles at him again, giggling softly.

Ben is doomed. He’s beginning to get weak in the knees, his head is in a whirl. He feels like he’s been knocked for a loop. His Alpha hormones are raging full steam ahead inside of him.

**Mine, Omega, MINE!!!** \- his mind shouts.

Oh God, he is twitterpated, isn’t he???

Rey tears her gaze away from Ben for a moment to check on Rose. Hux is sitting in the armchair with Rose on his lap. She is playing with the flaps of his odd hat, no doubt whispering sweet nothings to him.

“They seem to be getting along just fine.” Ben comments, jerking his chin in their direction.

“Guess it’s a good thing I drove.” Rey comments with a shrug. She looks back over to the corner and immediately grimaces. Now Rose is wearing Hux’s hat while they full on make out, mouths opening wide and tongues dancing. She shudders and looks away.

“Guess I’m going to be getting an Uber.” Ben sighs, shaking his head. Rey offers him a small smile in an effort to console him. She then bites her bottom lip, contemplating. Ben wonders how Rey’s lips would feel against his.

“It’s my first Season.” Rey admits quietly. “Rose wanted me to come out to tonight with her. She promised I’d have a good time. Seems like she’s having a better time though.”

Ben frowns. “Are you not having a good time?”

“Oh no! No! I am! It’s… Well…” Rey shrugs. “Look at them.”

“I’d rather not.” Ben comments. Rey laughs again. Ben’s mouth quirks into a full smile at this.

“It’s just… I designated rather late for an Omega… So to see them together, a couple… It gives me hope.”

“Hope? Hope for what?” Ben asks.

“The hope that I won’t be alone one day. That I’ll find my Alpha.” She regards him with her hazel, doe like eyes.

“You’re not alone.” He finds himself telling her.

“Neither are you.” She says.

Rose and Hux are making a beeline for the door. Rose’s lipstick is worn off, Hux now wearing most of it. Rose waves briefly at Rey just as Hux whisks her out the door.

“Should we exchange numbers?”

“Huh?” Ben says, a bit confused.

“Phone numbers? I mean, just in case there’s an emergency or something. I don’t think either of them will be answering any calls from us anytime soon.” Rey rambles.

“Oh… Phone numbers… Sure.” Ben says. She enters his number into her phone and shoots him a text message so he has her number. He saves it in his phone.

“It was nice meeting you.” Rey says.

“You too.” Ben says.

There is an awkward silence between them. Should he try to kiss her? Could he go in for a hug instead? Rey extends a hand towards him abruptly. She offers him another calming smile and he takes her tiny hand in his. As they shake hands, he ignores how hot his mating gland burns.

AO

Hux swaggers into the office Monday at 10:36 am, a full ninety six minutes late. He walks bowlegged, almost as if he had spent his whole weekend horseback riding - instead of the fuck fest that Ben knows is the true culprit. “Good morning Ben!” Hux greets him as he leans in the doorway of Ben’s office. His normally slicked and kempt hair is mussed. His dress shirt is wrinkled, the buttons done askew. A blatant hickey stands out on his collarbone, inches away from his mating gland.

“You’re late.” Ben replies grumpily.

“You’d be late too if you had taken a hot piece of ass home with you Friday night.” Hux straightens in the doorway, his face turning somber. “What happened man? I thought you liked that girl.”

“I did! I mean, I do! I just…” Ben groans as he leans his elbows on his desk, the heels of his hands digging into his eye sockets. “I… I don’t know. I think I panicked.”

“Panicked? You? HA!” Hux laughs.

“I’m serious Hux. I couldn’t help it. To find somebody after all this time… Someone that makes you feel-”

“Twitterpated?”

“Stop using that word!” Ben snapped. “Someone you want to protect.” He continued. He slouches in his leather chair, groaning again in defeat. “I just… blanked. What was I supposed to do? Say ‘hi, you smell good, please come back to my place’?”

“YES!” Hux shouts. “That’s EXACTLY what you should have done! I did! And I had probably the best weekend of my life!”

“But it’s Reys first Season. I didn’t want to scare her off.”

“Listen to me Ben. As your friend, I want to see you happy. And if this girl is your mate-”

“She’s not my mate.” Ben interrupts.

“Yet!” Hux says pointedly. He clears his throat. “If this girl is your POTENTIAL mate, you can’t just sit around and do nothing. You’re an Alpha. We take care of our Omegas. Step up and be a man. Be the man that is meant to love and to care for her.” Hux pauses to give Ben a moment to let his words sink in. He sighs. “You’ve been waiting a long time. You deserve to be happy with someone.”

Ben remains silent and moody. Eventually Hux leaves him to brood in peace, striding across the hall and into his own office. Through the open door, Ben can hear him pick up his desk phone and dial out. “Yes, hello. How many different colors of roses do you have on hand? Really? That many? All right, I’ll take a dozen of each please.”

Perhaps Hux was right. He did deserve to be happy. And he wanted to be happy with Rey. She was beautiful and smart. Imagining her scent made his mouth go dry and his gland (not to mention his dick) throb. All he could do now was have hope that she felt the same.

AO

Mid-afternoon, a massive floral delivery arrives at Calrissian Motors - courtesy of Rose’s new beau Hux, whom she affectionately calls ‘Armie’.

“Rey… You don’t look so good.” Rose says to Rey as they finish hefting the last vase of roses into the break room.

“I’m fine. Really.” Rey insists, brushing sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand.

“Really? Because it looks like you ran a marathon instead of moving flowers.”

“Well… Who orders a dozen, dozen roses? That’s a hundred and forty four flowers. Where are you going to put them all?” Rey says, trying to shift the blame.

“I don’t know.” Rose says thoughtfully as she looks around the once drab break room, now a colorful garden. “Maybe I’ll just leave them here until I can collect their petals. Then Armie and I can make sweet, sweet love to each other on top of them.”

“Ugh! T.M.I.!” Rey said, briefly covering her ears. “Besides, how do you know Mr. Calrissian is going to be okay with you leaving over a hundred flowers in his garage?”

“What’s this about flowers in my garage?” Lando appears in the doorway. “Goodness gracious, it’s a jungle in here!” He exclaims. He wanders over and gives Rose a fatherly hug. “Looks like you’ve nabbed yourself quite the Alpha, Miss Tico.”

Rose sighs wistfully as she admires the extravagant gesture surrounding her. “I really have.”

“Maybe Rey can think of a better home for all this fauna. I don’t know how well they’ll do cooped up in here. The smell is already starting to get to me.”

“I don’t smell anything.” Rey says, looking around. She sees Lando whisper something to Rose in her ear before he quickly exits.

“Rey… Sweetie…” Rose says sweetly. “When did you say your next heat was?”

Rey makes a face. “Sometime next month….. Why?”

“Well… Mr. Calrissian didn’t want to say anything - and I agree with him!” She added quickly. “But um…”

“Rose… What are you getting at?” Rey asks, eyes narrowing.

“I think you’re going into heat early.” Rose says in a hurry. “You… Stink like it.”

“I do???” Rey exclaims, embarrassed. She not so discreetly sniffs herself. “I don’t smell anything.”

“Do you know why you could be going into heat early?” Rose asks gently. Rey shakes her head.

“You know what I think?” Rey shakes her head again. “I think it’s that Alpha you met. Armie’s friend - Ben.”

“But I… All we did was talk!” Rey squawks.

“Yes… But you’ve also never had an Alpha before. Maybe this is your body’s way of telling you it’s time to let your designation take it’s course.”

Rey crosses her arms, indignant. She can feel more beads of sweat trickle down her neck and down her back. Her gland betrays her, itching profusely.

“I think you should go home.” Rose says, patting her on her shoulder. “And maybe… Give Ben a call?”

Rey laughs in Rose’s face. “Ha! He just met me. Why would he want to help me with my heat? Just because he’s an Alpha?”

“Because he’s an Alpha who is attracted to YOU - an Omega!” Rose exclaims. “I saw the way he was looking at you as Armie and I left the party. And THAT is a man who is twitterpated.”

“Twitter-what?”

“Nevermind.” Rose said, waving her off and pushing her towards the break room door. “Now go home. Get off. Get some rest.”

“Fine…” Rey grumbles as she snatches up her jacket and car keys.

“Don’t forget to text me when you get home!” Rose reminds her, waving goodbye as Rey gets in her little rust bucket of a car.

By the time she makes it back to her apartment, Rey is burning up. Rose was right. Her heat did come early. Her gland flares white hot as she sheds all her clothing, leaving them in a heap on the couch. She gathers up all the blankets she owns and carries them in a haphazard pile to her bedroom. She is in an almost trance like state as she beings to make a nest on the bed. 

**Must make bed for Alpha. Must please Alpha.** \- her inner Omega demands. 

No! There is just Rey. Facing her heats alone, just like always. Rey wriggles naked across her comforters and quilts, seeking comfort in the cool sheets against her burning skin.

**Need Alpha!!!** \- her body protests.

Rey rolls over onto her belly, nuzzling into her pillows. A low buzz brings her out of her little bubble of euphoria for a moment. It’s her phone on her bedside table, blinking with new messages from Rose. She had forgotten to let Rose know that she made it back to her apartment okay. Rey reaches across the for her phone to reply that she was safe at home. Rose responds with a thumbs up emoji followed by three eggplant emojis. Rey groans and tosses her phone to the side.

Would Rose’s advice really be so wrong? After all, Ben did seem like a good guy.

**No! A good ALPHA.** \- her body corrects her.

Ben was tall, dark haired, and uniquely handsome. And his smell… The mixture of leather and spices worked so well together. Just thinking about his smell made her slick begin to drip down her bare thighs. She was pretty sure that if she were to get up and find her dress from Friday night, she could probably sniff out his lingering scent. A cramp strikes Rey and she moans out in despair.

She can do this.

She CAN do this.

Alone.

Except she wasn’t alone.

Not anymore.

Rey reaches for her phone.

AO

“- And then Friday’s meeting is with Kanji Klub. They’ve requested another loan for a third franchise out in Corellia.”

“Really? How do they expect do business in a backwater town like that?”

“Didn’t they already miss a payment?”

“Twice.”

“…. When was the second time?”

Ben’s phone startles the men as it begins to clatter and buzz across the desktop. “Who is calling me? No one ever calls me at work.” He grumbles as he reaches for his phone to silence it. The number is listed as being from Jakku. The contact name? Just the letter ‘R’. He practically jolts with the realization of who it is. The Omega is calling him. He answers and holds the phone up to his ear cautiously.

“H-hello?”

“… Ben?”

She’s not even in the same room as him and he can sense her desperation. He feels his nostrils flare. Alpha is on high alert. “Rey! … Is uh… Is everything okay?” He asks as he wanders away from Hux. Hux follows, trying to listen in. Ben shoos him away.

“Yeah! Um… Actually, I mean no… I uh…. You see I…”

“Are you in trouble?”

“Not really, it’s just I got sent home from the garage and -”

“Are you hurt?”

“No it’s just… Rose said um… She thinks I’m… Entering my heat early and-”

“Your heat?” Ben repeats. At hearing the word ‘heat’, Hux begins punching the air in celebration and makes thrusting motions with his pelvis in the background.

“Yes and I… Well, she suggested I find help this time. You see I wasn’t due for-”

“I’ll be there.” Ben interrupts.

“Wait… What?”

“I’ll be there. I’m coming over.” Ben interrupts again.

“But… Aren’t you at work?”

“It’s fine. What is your address?”

“Oh…. Okay. Um… I’ll text it to you.”

“Sounds good. I’ll um… I’ll uh… See you soon.”

He ends the call and points a demanding finger at Hux. “Move all my appointments to next week. Scratch that, just cancel them.”

“Yes sir!” Hux gives Ben a salute and an ear to ear grin. “And don’t forget your hunting license!”

AO

Ben is sweating as he stands outside the apartment door. He checks the text on his phone for the millionth time, verifying that he is at the correct address. Judging by the smell he is, but he wants to be sure. HAS to be sure. Rey’s instructions for getting in were fairly simple. He reaches up and feels along the frame of the door, searching for the spare key. His fingers touch cold metal and he clasps the key in his hand so tightly it makes an imprint in his palm. He fits the key into the lock and carefully opens the door. His breath is nearly knocked out of him. Everything smells like her. He wants to stop and pick up every pillow, dish, or knick knack that just take it all in - but no. There is something better waiting for him. Much better - the real thing.

He hastily locks the door, making sure the security bolt is chained. “Rey?” He calls out into the seemingly empty apartment.

“In here.” Comes a faint call from down the hall to his right. He can see a door slightly ajar as he walks down the hall, the carpet muffling his careful steps. He slowly pushes open the door and enters.

This Omega - Rey - has assaulted all his senses. He can hear his own heartbeat pounding profusely in his ears. His throat and pants tighten at the sight of her sprawled spread eagled on the bed, surrounded by a sea of blankets. The smell her heat soaked sex permeates the air. From the doorway he can see her folds are sopping wet with slick and he wants - no, NEEDS - to taste her. 

“Ben… I….” Rey gasps as she writhes on top of the comforter, clutching at a different blanket with either hand as she pants heavily. She doesn’t know what else to say. Maybe this was a mistake.

“I’m here.” He says deeply. “Alpha is here.”

“Alpha….” Rey moans, her head falling back against the pillows - her fears washing away with his words.

Ben is over in an instant, shedding his jacket and shoes as he goes. Rey follows his movements with heavy lidded eyes. Her gland throbs in time with her sex as Ben begins to unbutton his shirt while he stands at the foot of the bed, staring down at her with his intense brown eyes. His defined muscles make her mouth go dry. He is ripped. His shirt is discarded to the floor and before she knows it he’s up on the bed on his knees, making his way up to her like an animal stalking his prey. After all, he is the hunter and she is his prize. His Omega.

He halts once he reaches her shoulders, arms placed on either side of her lithe frame, knees blocking her in. His head dips down and his plush lips capture her own. Rey moans into his mouth as her gland practically burns from his contact. His hair lightly tickles her forehead. He reaches a hand up to cup her face gently. Her hands weave their way into his hair as their kiss deepens. He moves to plant a trail of kisses along Rey’s neck and collarbone, giving the hollow of her throat a light lick that elicits a loud moan that vibrates against his tongue. He is gentle with his kisses but Reys response to them is intense, her hips lightly bucking up towards him. 

His kisses trail lower and Rey lets out a shuddering moan as he kisses in-between the crevice of her breasts. Rey didn’t have womanly curves like Rose did and she had always felt self conscious about her small breasts. Ben, however, didn’t seem to mind their size. Ben’s warm breath tickles across her nipples. His thumbs lightly graze the sides of the soft mounds before he allows his hands to envelope them fully. Her breasts fit his hands perfectly. A satisfying hiss releases from between his teeth and Rey’s head leans back once more in ecstasy. She moves her body forward, pressing herself further into his palms.

“Ben… Alpha…” Rey moans as Ben massages her modest breasts and nuzzles his face into the crook of her neck, dangerously close to her mating gland.

“Shhh Omega.” Ben huskily whispers to her. “Let Alpha take care of you.” He nips at her shoulder, bringing forth another overwhelming mewl of pleasure from Rey. He releases one of her breasts from his strong hands and lowers his mouth towards it. A long moan escapes her lips as his tongue teases over a pink, pert nipple. Her fingernails dig into the muscles of his shoulder blades, whimpering with pleasure as his tongue continues to flick at her nipple.

She can feel his arousal against her leg. His warm, hard length strains against the trousers he still wears. He kisses his way down her belly, hands sliding away from her breasts to her hips. Rey’s heart pounds and her breathing nearly stops as he looks up at her, flashing a devious smile as his fingers brush the inside of her thighs seductively. “Alpha… Please…” She whines.

Ben lowers his mouth to taste her. He really should have taken his time to savor this moment, but her smell was so overpowering that he dove right in. He licks up the length of her core, swirling the tip of his tongue briefly over her clit before using his skilled mouth to suck on both her folds at the same time. Rey nearly cums instantly on his tongue as it laps inside her throbbing cunt. Reys moans became louder and louder. Her hands move from the many blankets surrounding her and find their way into his hair, gripping forcefully. Ben must have liked the sensation, since he began to moan into her pussy and the antics of his tongue increases. The more his tongue teases her, the sweeter and wetter she became. Rey bucks her hips into his face, one hand clawing his shoulder, the other still twisted in his hair. Her moans of pleasure intensified as the first orgasm washes over her and into Ben’s hungry mouth. Ben pulls away momentarily, wiping at his face. The look in his eyes is ravenous. He has become completely addicted to her taste.

“You taste divine.” Ben purrs to Rey. “What a good girl. What a good Omega. Cumming for your Alpha like that.”

In the moment, Rey is speechless but her mind roars. ** Alpha is happy! Must always please our Alpha! More, more, MORE!!!**

Ben is now replacing his mouth with his hand, slowly sliding one thick finger inside her. Her slick continues to drip all over his hand. “Does my Omega like this?” He asks her breathily. 

“Yes Alpha….” Rey whispers, hands gripping the bed sheets. He adds a second finger, curling them upwards inside her, causing her to cry out with pleasure. “Ben… Alpha...” She gasps between moans. “Alpha… Please.” She begs. The pleasure is mounting. She is sure to orgasm again soon, but the Omega inside her still would not be satisfied. Not until she has had his knot. Just the thought of him filling her was enough to spill her over the edge, coming once more.

“More…. More Alpha…. Please… Ben… Your knot.” Rey moans as her body shudders, her inner walls continuing to clench and leak.

“You want my knot Omega?” Ben asks roughly, his voice lightly raising.

“Oh yes! Please Alpha! I need you. I want you! Please let me see you.”

Ben leans back, reaching down to unzip his trousers, his arousal already prominent from underneath. Rey’s eyes go wide as she stares at his erection. Practically entranced, she begins to sit up, reaching out a hand towards him as he removes the last of his clothes. “Ah, ah.” Ben gently chastises her. “There will be plenty of time to take care of me later.” He assures her. “Will you let me take care of you, Omega?”

“Yes Alpha. Please… I need you so bad.” Rey whines, her cunt pulsing rapidly. She needs to be filled, and filled NOW.

“Rey… My sweet Omega...” He whispers to her. Ben leans over her, positioning himself as he prepares to penetrate her. One hand is bracing himself against the bed, the other gripping his erect member. It’s angry and red, the tip glistening with his pre-cum. They both cry out as he enters her, Rey’s back arching off the bed. She wraps her legs around his waist, pulling him in closer. She needs all of him. She needs him deep. Ben angles his head down to kiss her as their bodies move together. Their breathing is heavy and in sync as if they were one. Rey’s breasts crush into Ben’s chiseled chest with every thrust. She can hear herself moaning louder and louder as he pounds his manhood into her.

“Do you like this Omega? Do you like how I fill you?” Ben grunts, his thrusts becoming more fierce with each pump of his cock.

“Yes Alpha! I love how you fill me! You fill me so good!” Rey cries. She reaches up and begins to massage her own breasts out of ecstasy.

“No one else can fill you like I can. You are mine now, Omega. Mine.”

“Mine?” Rey murmurs in a daze.

“Yes, mine. All mine.”

“Yes… Mine… And I am yours, Alpha.” Rey responds.

Ben growls as he began to thrust harder into Rey. “Does my Omega want my seed? Do you want your Alpha to fill you with my seed?” His breathing begins to hitch. He was envisioning Rey - his Rey - mated to him and swollen with their offspring. He was getting close to a climax. “Do you want me to mate you? Make you scream when I give you my seed?”

“Anything Alpha! Give it to me! Give me your seed! I want your seed! Please Alpha, please!”

He thrust hard and deep into her, nearly howling as he spills his seed within her. Rey screams as his knot swells, her cunt spasming around his member as she comes. Ben leans his head down against her shoulder, breathing heavily as his knot continues to throb inside her following his release. When his knot finally softens, he excuses himself to the bathroom momentarily. He comes back with a damp towel and begins to gently wipe down Rey’s flushed body before the next wave of her heat hits. She has an arm slung over her head, a slender wrist resting on her forehead. She gives him a bashful smile.

“Thank you for coming.” She whispers to him. He smiles back.

“Of course.” He says. “And I’m sorry if anything I said during your heat freaked you out.” He quickly adds. “I know we’ve just met each other but… I feel…. Very strongly about you.” He pauses as he shyly looks away, focusing on cleaning her. “You’re my Omega.” 

Rey’s heart skips a beat at this. “You don’t need to apologize.” She tells him, reaching out to touch him. He stills in his cleaning. She sits up, cradling his face with a hand as she pulls him close, kissing him softly. “I feel the same way… Alpha…”

“But I asked if you wanted me to mate you and I-”

“You don’t need to worry about mating me.” She says quietly, interrupting him. “Not yet anyways.” Ben gives a sort of an amused snort at this. “Let’s just get through this heat and go from there, sound good?”

He nods and they lean on each other for a moment, foreheads touching, their hands and fingers entwined.

AO

Ben takes care of her until her heat ends three days later.

It’s clear Phasma’s Season party was a success. Hux and Rose are mated by the end of the month. They host a celebration party, inviting all their close friends to attend. Finn is joined by his new boyfriend, Poe. Ben and Rey are there too, of course. They have chosen to take their newfound relationship slower than their newly mated friends. Everyone keeps asking them when they plan on becoming mated.

“Probably sometime after the holidays.” Ben says, wrapping an arm around Rey and pulling her in close to his side. Rey smiles up at her Alpha. “After she meets my family.”

“Well, they’re going to love you.” Rose gushes. “Armie’s already booked a cabin for Christmas. It will be great to get away and relax ahead of next Season.”

Rey frowns at this, confused. “Next Season? But you’re already mated…”

Rose just giggles. “Oh Rey.” She shakes her head. “Not mating Season. The OTHER Season.”

“Other… Season?”

“Yup!” Rose replies beaming. “Breeding Season.”

THE END


End file.
